<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【源声】亲吻小手 by Stsss_33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732323">【源声】亲吻小手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33'>Stsss_33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior, 源声 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#源声# #masiwoon# 无责任现实向R18脑洞<br/>《一抔烫手的冰》傲娇栗子云系列<br/>“偏做世间一抔烫手的冰，在你来时才化成雪。”<br/>【亲吻小手】梗 by三叹三声收</p><p>——————崔始源 × 金钟云——————<br/>#super tv2录制期间#  #云粉粉嫩嫩的小手#<br/>#和上一篇红背心是同一条平行线上的云#<br/>#化妆间play#  #然而cody又做错了什么呢#</p><p>*两人交往\暧昧期设定；<br/>*无脑肉，擦边球，OOC，苏白甜；<br/>*不怎么会写现代文，轻拍；<br/>*无责任yy，请勿上升真人。<br/>*（什么r18啊其实就只有侵犯小手(??????)）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>源声</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【源声】亲吻小手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/// ///<br/>艺声哥又在啃手了。<br/>和女团嘉宾的比赛正进行得如火如荼，而崔始源的视线总粘在金钟云身上。也不知是因为紧张焦虑，还是这么多年难改的坏习惯，金钟云哪怕在录制节目时，也忍不住折腾他那双小手。<br/>他一边听着利特主持，一边无意识地认认真真啃着无名指指甲，不知道早被镜头一清二楚地捕捉到了。<br/>崔始源轻轻点了点他的手背，金钟云才“噢”了一声，吐了吐舌头把手藏到桌底下，端正地坐得像个乖巧的学生。<br/>而手搁在腿上没安分几秒钟，又开始抠起了指甲。<br/>崔始源无奈地摇了摇头。<br/>他面上做着表情管理，底下则不着痕迹地把手伸过去，宽厚的大掌一把包住了那只软乎乎的小手。<br/>金钟云被这突如其来的动作吓得一颤，一脸疑惑地看向他，挣了挣。谁知道始源使了巧劲儿，一点没捏疼他的手，但却无论如何也抽不开来。<br/>没办法，只得凑得离他更近一些，好让崔始源伸过来的胳膊不那么明显。<br/>这小子……还在录综艺呢，这是突然干什么？<br/>崔始源看着乖顺地贴近自己的小猫，攥了攥掌心里的手，低低地笑了笑。在吵吵闹闹的演播室中，没有引起任何人的注意，甚至都没有被收音。<br/>只有金钟云感受到了，他喷在自己后颈处的温热鼻息。</p><p>结束录制时已经很晚了，在待机室和女团成员合影留念后，还要赶去电视台录一个短采访，故而保姆车又拉着一队人开往美容室。<br/>金钟云一整个白天只吃了一个水煮蛋，此时饿得胃有些不舒服，猛喝了几口冰美式，想要灌满肚子增加饱腹感，然而冷冰冰的东西下肚，只会让他空空的肠胃更难受。<br/>他皱了皱眉，悄悄按着胃部。冷不防面前出现一小包荞麦饼干。<br/>“吃点吧，哥。”崔始源把饼干塞进他手里，顺势揉了揉他平坦的腰腹，“晚上还有工作，等收工后也不知道几点了。今晚估计要凌晨才能睡，你的胃撑不到那个时候的。”<br/>金钟云愣愣地拿着饼干，没回话，也不知道是在计算热量，还是想着明早起来小脸肿肿的样子。<br/>却听始源叹了口气：“不会胖的，你这样节食只会把身体折腾垮了……明天我陪你跑步，嗯？”<br/>这一声“嗯”是从鼻腔里发出来的，和着始源尤其低沉磁性的嗓音，金钟云竟听出了几分宠溺之意。<br/>他咬了咬下唇，乖乖拆开饼干吃了起来。<br/>塞得鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子随着咀嚼一鼓一鼓的，活像一只小仓鼠，崔始源看着他的棕毛仓鼠略微泛红的耳廓，和他眼睛里掩映的溢彩流光的霓虹灯，只觉得心尖在隐隐发烫。<br/>没多久，到达了美容室。他们先前录制自家的团综，穿得都是休闲的便服，特意来一趟美容室不过是补一下妆，换一身正装而已。<br/>崔始源这头前后不过五分钟，套上一身笔挺的西装后就完成了晚间电视台采访的造型，这会儿正插着兜，看向化妆镜中，乖乖闭着眼睛扫眼影的金钟云。<br/>崔始源的眼神有如实质，在自己身上逡巡，那炙热的目光似乎快要把他的衣服连同肤肉都灼伤了。<br/>金钟云微微睁开一只眼睛，瞪向男人，“呀，看什么啊……”<br/>明明衣着整齐，衬衫扣子都拢到了最上头一颗，可在男人毫不掩饰的露骨目光下，他却觉得自己像是一丝不挂地坐在这儿，不安又燥热不已。<br/>“这个眼影颜色很适合哥。”崔始源微微弯腰，似乎是在观察金钟云眼睛上的金棕色细粉，一双手却偷偷从椅背滑至他纤细的腰间。<br/>金钟云抖了抖，碍于造型师还在场不好发作，只能猛地靠向椅背，把男人的手夹在了自己的身体和靠背中间。<br/>“别捣乱。”金钟云压低声线道。<br/>造型师看着他们兄弟之间打闹互动，笑得很开心，随后温柔地让金钟云闭上眼睛，喷上定妆喷雾。<br/>青栗发色的少年迎着灯光，微微扬起脸，喷洒出来的水雾落在睫毛上，凝成一颗颗小小的水珠。<br/>这个画面落在崔始源眼里，好像一组慢镜头似的，金钟云简直就像在流烟尘光中，有着一双透明翅膀的精灵。<br/>在那一刻，他想偷偷吻去精灵睫毛上的露珠。</p><p>烂漫的绮丽画面没有维持多久，崔始源就被精灵一手背打醒了。<br/>金钟云被他一瞬不瞬的目光盯得害羞得生了气，皱着眉嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“你没事情做吗？在我这里乱看什么，烦死了。”<br/>崔始源回了他一个憨憨的笑，转而问造型师：“他的妆画完了？”<br/>“啊，是的，妆面已经完成了。”<br/>崔始源一本正经地给造型师交代了些差事，看着小姑娘跑出门，才把门悄声带上，反手落了锁。一转身就看见金钟云一边刷手机，一边还在啃可怜的无名指指甲。<br/>男人大步流星地上前，一把捉过金钟云白生生的手腕。金钟云躲闪不及，皱眉不悦：“干嘛？……你为什么把她支开啊？”<br/>此时此刻，单人化妆室中就剩下他们二人。<br/>金钟云抬眼，视线一对上他的，突然喉头一紧。在那瞬间，他似乎清晰地感受到了掩藏在自己衬衫领口下的吻痕，侧腰上的淤青，还有大腿内侧湿漉漉的痕迹。<br/>他看见崔始源盯住自己的，狼一样的视线。<br/>以及彼此越来越灼热的吐息。<br/>……大事不好了。<br/>金钟云一起身就要走，比自己足足高出半个头的始源不由分说，拽着把人往回一带。臀尖抵上化妆台，毛茸茸的栗色脑袋贴在镜面上，化妆镜四周镶着的一圈led灯照亮了面前欺身而上的男人。<br/>崔始源的眸子被强光照得剔透得像颗玻璃珠，他的脸凑得离自己极近极近的，金钟云分明看见他瞳孔中映出的，慌乱无措的自己。<br/>现在这个状态，真的太糟透了。<br/>要逃。再不逃就……<br/>“哥，你在怕什么？”<br/>崔始源薄薄的嘴唇牵起一抹笑，捉着他的手放在自己带着笑意的唇边，“以为我要对你做什么吗？”<br/>金钟云惊惶地眨了眨眼睛，脸上哪怕抹了粉底，也因为羞窘渐渐漫上一层可口的酡红。<br/>“你这臭小子，一会儿还有采访……啊、嗯！”<br/>指尖被咬了。<br/>崔始源用牙齿轻轻磕了一下他圆润润的指尖，金钟云一声惊喘，奋力将手往回扥。<br/>他怕痒，手也敏感，之前做节目时被神童抓在手心上下揉捏，都让他浑身发麻，缩着脖子忍不住要大笑着躲开。更别提现在被始源握着。<br/>始源握着他的手，正在逐一亲吻他好看的手指，一寸寸轻舔泛着粉红的指节。<br/>“别、嗯……别舔！……”<br/>他难耐地紧咬下唇，呻吟硬是憋在喉咙里，变成了让人心痒的闷哼。<br/>“指甲都快啃没了。”崔始源用指腹揉着他的右手无名指甲床，那儿许是被咬狠了，刚结了血痂，露着一块红红的伤口，“哥的创可贴呢？”<br/>“今天、嗯……忘了，你别舔了……”<br/>金钟云的手生得特别小，比自己小了三分之一，一手就能牢牢包裹住。<br/>皮肤柔滑，关节粉粉的，指尖圆圆的，看起来就像女孩子一样——甚至都没有他们大多数粉丝的手大，是经常被成员戏弄的可爱之处。<br/>然而他的手却真的漂亮。<br/>由于过瘦、突起的尺骨茎突尤其明显，手腕细细的，是非常适合佩戴手链的xx。骨节分明的手指在握着话筒、抓着咖啡杯时，用力到微微泛白的指节和每一处如雕刻一般的线条，都特别性感。<br/>粗糙的舌面流连过他的指腹，好像舔舐在自己心尖，金钟云敏感得浑身颤抖，也不敢出声，隐约传来的门外成员的说话声让他羞得快缩成了一团。始源一手托住他的臀底，将人往化妆台上一放，台面上放的几只口红扑簌簌滚落在了地上，发出不轻不重的几声响。<br/>却好像是开启了什么淫靡的开关一样，和着金钟云一声沙哑的细喘，瞬间就撩起了男人心底那点儿小火苗。<br/>对方还哪儿都没碰，居然只是被亲了亲手，下面那羞于启齿之处就不自控地起了难堪的反应。<br/>金钟云听到崔始源用他那尤其低沉磁性的声音，在自己耳边说：“哥……这么想要？”<br/>他听了这调侃的话，倒是也不气。早就是成年人了，他总是对自己的欲望和感官负责的。<br/>只是如此刻，除了身体连内心都暴露在男人眼底的状态分外羞耻，于是就会别扭地说出一些口不对心的、但意外可爱话来。<br/>他微微蔑着眼，由于两人的姿势原因，难得居高临下地看着崔始源。另一只手恶劣地点了点男人在西装裤包裹下，勃发的热物，“只是对着我的手，你他妈也能发情？”</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>